


can't take my eyes off of you

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: “You know, you can take your off of her, she’s not going anywhere,” Tony takes a seat next to Steve.“I can’t help it, my wife is just so damn beautiful,” he grins because it’s the truth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for some major fluff
> 
> Fic inspired by Stan Taylor's cover of "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

His blue eyes watching her interact with their friends at the party. He’s perfectly comfortable at the bar, sipping on his scotch. A small smile forms on his lips as he watches her laugh. 

“You know, you can take your off of her, she’s not going anywhere,” Tony takes a seat next to Steve.

“I can’t help it, my wife is just so damn beautiful,” he grins because it’s the truth.

Tony playfully rolls his eyes, “Aren’t you ever the romantic,” he nudges Steve. 

They watch Natasha noticing them….more like noticing Steve, and gives the soldier a loving smile. The redhead gives the blonde another look before talking to Carol Danvers.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue,” Steve sets the empty glass and heads over.

“Good luck captain,” Tony chuckles.

“Air force,” the super soldier greets the super powered enhanced pilot.

“Marines,” Carol grins back at him.

“Mind if I steal my wife for a bit.”

Danvers just laughs, “Well captain, even if I did say no, I’m sure you’d take her anyways.”

“Thank you captain,” Steve gives the fellow blonde a mock salute before gracefully taking Natasha onto the dancefloor as a slow song starts.

“Charming,” Natasha giggles as they way slowly.

Steve just gives her a boyish smile, “Only for you ma’am.” His left hand moves down her back until it’s just a centimeter close to her ass but still being appropriate in front of the public. “Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

The spy laughs as Steve says the first few lines of the song, “I noticed, the moment I was mingling with our friends, all I could feel was your eyes on me.”

“No one else I’d rather stare at.”

“People would consider staring rude Captain Rogers,” Natasha whispers against his lips.

“Fuck what people think.”

She giggles at his offensive language. Ever since Steve handed Sam the mantle of Captain America, all sense of proper and the image of the boyscout disappeared. Natasha didn’t mind that Steve was letting people see the man behind the shield. 

The soldier purrs as she brushes his beard. She tugs it gently and thus pulls her husband in for a kiss. They pull apart and continue to dance to the song. She laughs happily as Steve twirls her and then dips her. 

“I see your dancing lessons paid off.”

He gives her a grin, “I had a good teacher.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely, redhead, former Russian spy, an Avenger, a strong woman, a former ballet dancer,” he pulls her close to his chest, “and my  _ wife _ .”

Her heart flutters at the last word. Natasha would never get over being the wife of Steven Grant Rogers. She never thought she would find herself in love and married. 

*****

The moment he kills the engine, Steve notices his wife asleep as she’s wrapped up in his dress jacket. Stepping out, he goes over to the passenger side and carefully carries her out of the car and into the house. Skillfully, Steve manages to get his keys and unlock the door of the house. Once reaching their bedroom, he helps a now awake but still sleepy Natasha into her sleepwear, which mainly consists of one of his shirts and underwear. Being the loving husband he is, Steve tucks her into the bed and looks at her sleeping form. He tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. 

*****

Natasha wakes up the moment she hears the birds chirping and the soft warmth of the sun. Opening her eyes, she sees her husband’s blue eyes staring into her own. 

“You’re staring at me again.”

“Can’t help it when you’re the most beautiful thing.”

She rolls her eyes, “Flatterer.” She notices the slight fear in his eyes, “Steve…”

“I feel like if I take my eyes off of you, you won’t be there.” He takes her hand into his own and circles her wrist. “The first time I let you out of my sight, you  _ died _ Natasha.” It killed him when he saw Clint come back without Natasha. The pain and anger he felt was released when he was on Vormir to return to Soul Stone. 

“I’m not going anywhere anymore Steve.” She reaches for his face with her other hand. “I’ll be right here beside you,  _ always _ , I came back because I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“I know, and I’m glad you’re back.” He leans down and kisses her softly. 

Their moment is ruined when the sound of dishes clattering and the sound of laughter resonates through their house.

“I guess we should check on that,” she grins.

Once properly dressed, they head downstairs and in the kitchen. There they see Wanda using her powers to make pancakes and cook bacon, while Bucky and Sam are making ridiculous noises. 

“Well this is a sight for sore eyes,” Steve chuckles as he leans against the wall.

“Sorry to come in unannounced,” Wanda smiles sheepishly.

“Please, we knocked like 3 times and texted you guys. Must have been doing something,” Sam wiggles his eyebrows.

“Were you and Stevie fonduing,” Bucky teases as Natasha approaches the duo.

“You two are such children, aren’t they James?” The redhead picks up the baby from his highchair. “Did you have fun making Uncle Bucky miserable.” 

James Rogers was the carbon copy of his father but had his mother’s eyes and nose. The child laughs happily as he’s held by his mother.

“He tried to teeth on my vibranium arm again,” Bucky murmurs. 

“I keep telling you that he likes shiny things, but you don’t listen to me,” Wanda scolds him as she flips one of the pancakes. 

As Natasha talks with their friends while holding their son, Steve continues to look at his wife. His heart flutters at the sight of her making childish noises at their son. It’s a sight he’ll never get tired of. 


End file.
